My Soul's Desire
by DismalDreams
Summary: Kim, a shy and innocent teenage girl, gets her world turned upside down when the boy she likes finally notices her. How will she react when the werewolf inside Jared wants to claim his mate.
1. The Beginning

_ 200 more meters to go_

The wind was whipping my dark hair in front of my face, and I tried in vain to keep the strands from obscuring my vision. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins and the burn in my muscles as I tried to keep a steady pace. My head felt numb, the only thing I could think about is how I need to finish this race.

_Faster, Kim, you need to go faster_

The finish line is now in my view and I almost sigh in relief when I spot my coach standing there with his timer. I barely hear my teammates crying out for me to go faster, but I try to comply with their wishes. By this time my chest is burning and my lungs can't seem to get enough air, but I push myself to make my legs move more quickly.

_Finally, _I think as I cross the finish line and join the other girls that finished before me. I managed to not come in last this time, which was a happy development for me. My coach came up to while I was trying to catch my breath

"three minutes and fifteen seconds" he said. I smiled, it wasn't the best time for an 800 but it's definitely an improvement for me.

I walked back towards my teammates and we started congratulating each other. My best friend Kristina comes up to me and gives me a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you" she said.

"Thanks Kristina". I've always been a bit jealous of Kristina. She's a really good athlete, unlike me, and she also excels in school. Plus, she has amazing blue eyes, sometimes even I have a problem looking away from them. Compared to her I look like a child. I don't mind though, I'm shy and I have no desire for a boyfriend. I get nervous if a boy even talks to me, I can't even imagine being alone with one. As we start to walk home I can't help but think about the one boy I wish would pay attention to me

_Jared Pratt._

He is absolutely perfect. His charming smile, laid back attitude, toned 6ft. body, and intelligence makes one of the most popular boys in La Push. I'm no where near as popular as he is, I only have a few friends and I'm to shy to make anymore. It was even hard for me to join the track team because I had to interact with people I didn't know, which was a frightening concept, but I survived and made a few more friends. I'll never have enough confidence to talk to Jared though, he would never like someone like me. Actually I don't think he likes girls in general since hes never had a girlfriend before. He likes to use girls for pleasure, but he never holds their hands or takes them on dates, heck I don't even think he lets them ride in his car. Even though hes kind of a jerk, I can't stop the fluttery feeling in my stomach when I think of him.

_Will he ever notice me?_


	2. When Souls Collide

He was running.

Jared ignored the disapproving looks and reprimands that teachers gave him as he made his when down the hallways of La Push High. Classroom doors and lockers became a blur as he sprinted to his destination, first period History. It was bad enough that he missed two weeks of school, but now he is late on his first day back . He cursed when a particular sharp turn caused him to slam into a water fountain, but he just winced and continued to tear down the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the closed door of his World History classroom. He opened the door without knocking, foolishly thinking that he could sneak by his teacher, Mrs. Smith, without her noticing. A loud cough and snickers from his classmates informed him that he was not successful. He was half way to his seat when he turned around around to see the angry face of his instructor.

"Jared would you care to explain to me why you refuse to be on time for my class?" He tried to come up with an excuse that would get him out of a detention, which was the last thing he needed.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Smith, I overslept this morning because I'm still feeling a little sick from the stomach virus I had," he said with a charming smile that he knew no female could resist. Jared was mostly honest in his explanation to the teacher, he did oversleep, but not because of a lingering illness, he had to patrol the woods last night and didn't get a chance to sleep till three in the morning. Being part of a wolf pack is a hard job, especially since the Elders count on them to keep La Push safe at all hours of the night.

Jared really never wanted to become a werewolf, when the change happened all he could feel was pain and confusion. He could hear the sick sounds his bones made as they shifted, feel the fur as it sprouted all over his body, his teeth elongated, and claws came out of his newly formed paws. After the initial pain all he felt was nirvana. He was free to bound through the woods, feel the wind rush through his fur, smell the crisp air, and howl at the moon. As a wolf Jared becomes omnipotent.

Also, his human form was affected by his sudden transformation into a werewolf. He now stood at six foot five with a body made entirely of muscle, and ink black hair which is cropped short like the rest of his pack. Physical appearances never mattered much to Jared, so the increase in his looks is irrelevant to him. Despite contrary belief, Jared finds much of the female population in La Push to be extremely irritating,and he didn't want to give them anymore reason to bother him. Along with his new appearance Jared has a higher temperature, increased senses, faster reflexes, and is physically more powerful than humans even when he isn't in his wolf form.

"I'll excuse you this time, but don't make a habit of being late," said Mrs. Smith sternly.

Jared made his way to his seat, which was in the back right next to a dark haired girl. He never really acknowledged this girl who he has been sitting next to all year, right now he couldn't even recall her name. Slowly he started to take out his notebook and began to copy the slides that the teacher put on the board. They were learning about World War 1, which was a lot less interesting than it should have been because of their boring teacher.

After a moment Jared realized that he should probably get the notes that he missed while he was absent. The only person he really talks to in this class is Paul, but he doesn't pay attention during any class, much less takes notes. Jared took a curious peek at the girl sitting next to him and noticed that she had her head ducked down while she diligently copied down the slides. He wants to ask this black haired girl if he could borrow her notes after class, but he was hesitant. For one thing he didn't know her name so it might be hard to catch her attention, and he feels awkward asking a favor from someone he never talked to. Finally he decides to just ask her since it seems like she is one of the only few people who pays attention in class, and Jared can't afford to fail another test.

"Hey," he said softly, as if he didn't want to startle her with the sound of his voice.

She either doesn't hear him or doesn't know that he is talking to her because she continues to write, oblivious to his presence.

"Hey," he says again while he simultaneously pokes her gently on the shoulder. She jumps at the sudden contact and drops her pencil on the floor, where it lands next to Jared's foot. He bends down to retrieve it and looks at the dark haired girl, who appears embarrassed by her actions and has her eyes trained on the ground.

"Here," Jared says while holding the pencil out to her,"I didn't mean to scare you." She finally looks at him then, and moves to take the pencil from his grasp. When they look at each other Jared feels the world rushing around him; the only thing he can see is her eyes, the only thing he can smell is her scent, the only thing he hears is her breathing, and he only wants to touch her skin. Suddenly he knows that he loves her, that he needs her in order to survive. He can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry at the things he's feeling. How can one one man feel so much without his heart exploding? Jared isn't a man though, not really, part of him is very much a wolf.

He has imprinted.

Jared's head is spinning with this realization and doesn't know what to do. He never expected this to happen, imprints were supposed to be rare, and now he is the second in his pack to find a mate. Why did this happen to him without his consent? He never wanted to love this girl, and yet here he is staring at her with adoration in his eyes. Although he didn't ask for this, Jared couldn't bring him self to be angry, she was _perfect. _He doesn't know anything about her but his instincts are telling him that she is the only thing he needs to be happy and vise versa. This girl's happiness is the most important thing to him now. He can't believe that he could go from not even knowing this girls name, to loving her more than he ever thought possible.

It was then that Jared noticed that she had taken her pencil back from him and was continuing to write down the notes. He felt a sudden rush of anger at the fact that she was ignoring him when he obviously wanted to talk to her.

"What's your name?" He asked her with a gentle smile. She looks over at him and he was once again captured by her eyes.

"Kimberly, that's my name, but I uh prefer Kim," she whispered so low that even Jared had trouble hearing her, and then she went back to staring at her notes .

"I'm Jared", he said trying to get her to converse with him. Kim nodded her head with a small smile but made no move to say anything. He continued to stare at her, and she became noticeably uncomfortable and broke eye contact with him. It's obvious that she is shy, and a small part of Jared was hurt that she isn't comfortable with him. He decided to try a different tactic to get her attention. He slides his chair over until hes sitting right next to her, their arms touching

"You don't have to be shy with me," he croons in her ear while he discreetly breathes in her scent. She smells like honeysuckles and something that Jared can't distinguish, but its delicious. Her head jerks back in surprise and a deep red overcomes her face. _Adorable, _he sighs in his head. He ignores her reaction, and if possible, leans even closer into her. "It's okay," he whispers," I won't bite...much." He chuckles as a surprised gasp escapes her lips. Then she opens her mouth as if she is about to speak, but then closes it just as quickly.

"What is it Sweetheart?" he breathes against her temple, enjoying the way her body trembles next to him. Her head ducks down and she stares at the ground like the answer to the mystery of life is engraved on the tiles.

She just shakes her head and refuses to speak. Right now Kim wasn't capable of forming words, let alone full sentences. _My shy little __Kim. _Just thinking her name sent shivers down his spine and his senses tingling. Jared felt like he was drunk, but on what he didn't know. It must be her voice, coppery skin, delicious smell, and the knowledge that Kim's beautiful soul had finally connected with his.

"Kim," he groans into her ear, wanting all of her. Not once has she lifted her head to look at Jared during their whole conversation. So when Kim's head tilts up and her round eyes lock with his, Jared's control snaps. She must have seen something desperate, terrifying, and inhuman in his eyes because the second the bell rang she was gone from the classroom.


End file.
